


never have i ever

by spectres



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Party, Pining, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectres/pseuds/spectres
Summary: 'never have i ever imagined someone in this room naked.''easy!' minhyuk yells 'hoseok hyung, just now.'changkyun almost chokes on air.'hey!' hoseok protests. 'come on!'





	never have i ever

'gather around, gather around children!' 

hyunwoo hands changkyun the drink he has finished making for him and changkyun drops a few ice cubes in it before heading back into the living room. 

minhyuk is sat cross legged on the carpet, while the rest of their friends occupy the couch and dining chairs. changkyun sits down on one next to hyungwon who downs his beer and passes the empty can to hyunwoo who patiently returns to the kitchen to throw it out. 

'everyone got their drinks?' minhyuk receives a few affirmative nods. 

'hyunwoo?'

'coming!' hyunwoo replies from the kitchen and peeks his head through the doorway soon after. 

'you're starting to scare me.' jooheon questions minhyuk's intentions, squeezed in the middle of the couch between kihyun and hoseok.

'he's gonna make some dumbass toast, isn't he?' kihyun rolls his eyes, his head leaning back. 

'as always, you are incorrect.' minhyuk smirks, before proceeding to explain himself. 

'as the rules clearly state, one cannot throw a house party without playing one of the games that have formed the foundation of humanity as we know it.'

'spin the bottle?' jooheon suggets but minhyuk quickly cuts him off.

'no, however the night is still young. but to get us in a proper drunken mood i suggest we play never have i ever!'

'that's actually not a bad idea.' hyungwon comments. 

'i'm in.' changkyun nods, moving his drink closer. 

'wonderful, because i would not have taken no for an answer. everyone know the rules?'

everyone does, as they nod and confirm it. 

'and for the love of god, make it fun!' minhyuk begs 'let me get us started. never have i ever been in hyunwoo hyung's house.'

'it's my house too, asshole.' hyungwon challanges as minhyuk takes a shot of his weird vodka mixture. 

'well congratulations, now drink up.' 

everyone takes a sip and minhyuk looks to hyunwoo to continue the game. 

'never have i ever...' he begins hesitantly 'given someone a lap dance.' he eyes minhyuk and the boy pretends to act wounded. 

'oooh, targetting right off the bat... fine.' he drinks and so does hoseok, which does not escape changkyun's eye.

jooheon seems to notice too and elbows him. 'hyung! you'll have to tell us the story now!'

'it was a bet.' hoseok laughs, slightly embarrassed. 

'your turn now!' minhyuk tries to hurry things along.

'never have i ever taken nude pictures of myself.' 

minhyuk and hyungwon clink their glasses before drinking, hyunwoo and kihyun silently bring theirs up to their mouths too.

changkyun eyes wonho as he himself finishes taking a sip. 'hyung? you've never even taken a butt pic?'

'oh...' hoseok exclaims 'i have to drink too?'

'hell yeah!' minhyuk laughs.

'i really fucked myself over with that one then, huh?' they all laugh as hoseok drinks.

'you're all naughty.' jooheon shrugs his arms and makes himself more comfortable on the couch.

minhyuk raises his eyebrow. 'alright mr. innocent, what have you got?' 

jooheon licks his lips and challanges minhyuk with his stare. 'never have i ever imagined someone in this room naked.'

'easy!' minhyuk yells 'hoseok hyung, just now.'

changkyun almost chokes on air.

'hey!' hoseok protests. 'come on!' everyone bursts out in laughter as hoseok kicks his foot in the direction of minhyuk on the floor. 

changkyun tries to discretely drink but makes eye contact with kihyun who tilts his head at him with a smirk. changkyun rolls his eyes and turns his head back towards the centre of the room, as minhyuk and hoseok bicker about the latter's ass— _meaty ass — _as minhyuk stresses it, and honestly changkyun wishes they'd stop because the images appearing in his mind begin to be unholy. 

'never have i ever!' kihyun yells out to bring back everyone's attention and seems to settle the commotion. 'been handcuffed.'

'what, like, during sex?' hyungwon questions. 

'sure, but if you ever got arrested by the police feel free to drink. i'd like to know.'

minhyuk and hyungwon raise their glasses.

'now i kinda wanna know which one it was.' changkyun laughs. 

hyungwon puts down his glass and continues the game right away. 'now here's a spicy one. and be honest.' he eyes the room 'never have i ever had, _or still have_, a crush on someone in this room.'

minhyuk whistles as everyone looks at each other in anticipation. hyungwon drinks and winks at hyunwoo, who laughs in embarrassment. it wasn't a secret they liked each other for a time, or maybe still do. they claim they're just good friends, but minhyuk still always teases them. 

everyone else has their glasses in their hands, untouched for the round. 

hoseok chews on his cheek, looking at the room in silence before muttering a quiet 'fuck it.' under his nose and downing his drink all of a sudden.

jooheon lets out a shocked 'woah!' as he eyes his neighbour on the couch and minhyuk and kihyun start to cause an uproar. hyungwon just laughs his ass off.

'hoseok hyung? hyungwon is old news, but you?!' minhyuk gets on his knees to crawl over the floor towards hoseok. 'who is it?! is it me?!'

'in your dreams.' hoseok comments but the boy doesn't let that stop his questioning. 

hyunwoo and changkyun make eye contact and the elder rolls his eyes before standing up and quickly dragging minhyuk away from his prey. 

'since i have to step in and rescue him, i'm going for a smoke, anyone that isn't minhyuk wanna join me?' he looks directly at hoseok who stands up and triumphantly peeks his tongue out in minhyuk's direction before walking away towards the backdoor.

'i'll go as well.' changkyun explains himself to hyungwon as he stands up.

'want me to make you another drink while i'm at it?' hyungwon offers as they both head into the kitchen.

'sure. thanks.' 

as changkyun steps into the backyard, swallowed by darkness, the change in temperature makes him rub at his arms instantly. maybe he should have brought a jacket.

hyunwoo lights hoseok's cigarette for him as they sit down in the camping chairs lined up in a circle by the fence. he brought a few beers with them so changkyun guesses they plan to be out here for a while. 

'hey.' hyunwoo invites changkyun to sit down and offers him a cigarette 'here.'

'hyunwoo!' hyungwon yells loudly through the open door of the kitchen. 'where did our goddamn rum go?' 

hyunwoo sighs before excusing himself back into the house, and changkyun probably should have predicted that coming out here would have meant being alone with hoseok. and he can never keep an interesting conversation going with him, to save his life. it's like something hanging in the air between them that makes him worried about every word his brain suggests him to say.

changkyun watches hoseok bring his cigarette to his mouth and inhale slowly, before he lights his own, still holding hyunwoo's lighter in his hands.

hoseok releases the smoke with a deep sigh, relaxing in the small chair. 

'i shouldn't be smoking.' he comments with a bitter smile. 'i never do. only when i'm drunk. somehow it seems less disgusting when i'm already buzzed.'

changkyun hums. 'as long as it helps you relax... if you're gonna fall into bad habits for a night, might as well do it all at once.'

they smoke in silence for a moment and changkyun's mind looks for any suitable non-awkward topics of conversation.

'it should be illegal for minhyuk to get drunk.' hoseok speaks up first instead.

changkyun chuckles. 'he does seem to have no filter.' he bites down on his bottom lip and changes his tone after a moment. 'he didn't annoy you too much with all that, i hope?'

hoseok smiles and shakes his head. 'nah, i don't mind.' he takes in a deep breath before straightening up in his chair and flipping his finished cigarette to the ground. 'i think we should continue the game, actually.'

'oh, sure. we can go see if everyone else is up for it.'

'no.' hoseok stops him and clears his throat. 'i meant the two of us. while we're enjoying the cold fresh air.'

changkyun swallows down and a red light goes off somewhere in the back of his head. 

'you up for it?' hoseok pushes, looking over at changkyun and expecting him to answer.

'sure.' he says and starts cursing himself for it in his head. 

'i believe it's your turn then.' hoseok opens a beer and hands it to changkyun and the boy panics as he tries to think of a good question.

'umm, never have i ever... fantasized about one of my professors?' he improvises, as he recalls the basic never have i evers that get used in almost every game.

hoseok thinks for a second. 'my high school physics teacher was kind of hot, not gonna lie.' 

he takes a sip and goes quiet. changkyun hasn't even noticed his cigarette has extinguished itself, completely forgotten in his hand, so he throws it on the ground, feeling bad about littering in hyunwoo's and hyungwon's backyard only after the deed.

'okay.' hoseok takes a deep breath, breaking the silence. he stares at the bottle in his hand as he speaks.

'never have i ever had a crush on someone in this backyard.'

hoseok immediately gulps some of his beer down and looks over at changkyun with a stoic expression. 

changkyun takes a moment to process what the other man just said, as he stares back at him, blinking like an idiot. his heart forgets its function for a brief moment. 

hoseok licks his lips and suddenly turns his head away.

'sorry.' he chuckles and leans back in the chair. 'i've made things awkward. had too much to drink, i guess.'

changkyun takes a sip of his beer as soon as hoseok looks back over at him and sees his awkward smile turn into an expression of slight disbelief.

they stare each other in the eyes for a second before hoseok clears his throat again, smiling shyly. 

'so... when did you have a crush on me?'

'this isn't how the game works.' changkyun shakes his head 'wait your turn.'

hoseok chuckles. 'okay.'

'never have i ever-' changkyun says slowly 'currently had a crush on someone in this backyard.' 

hoseok watches as changkyun brings the bottle to his lips, not breaking eye contact as he does so. his heart feels like it's racing a thousand miles an hour.

'there isn't anyone else hiding in this backyard, is there?' hoseok jokes as he looks over changkyun's shoulder.

changkyun shakes his head and smiles at him. hoseok remembers he should drink too. he does, then fiddles with his fingers as changkyun tries to convince himself if this is really happening.

'never have i ever wanted to kiss someone in this backyard?' hoseok continues shyly, looking over at changkyun.

'yo, did you freeze to death out there?' hyungwon shouts as he peeks his head through the backdoor.

changkyun has a hard time tearing his eyes away from hoseok and scoffing slightly as he realises hyungwon just absolutely and utterly ruined their moment. 

'what? did i miss something?' hyungwon questions after getting nothing but silence from them both. 'oh... i did.' he smiles as he starts to realise. 

'well, minhyuk's sure gonna be ecstatic that he was right.'

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just what i wish my uni parties looked like (and kinda do except no cute gay buffy boys ever have a crush on me... the sad life i live)
> 
> just a quick something i was somehow inspired to write tonight. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed. leave a comment! share with your mbb friends! show it to your mom! read it out to your homophobic grandpa and give him a heart attack! just the usual stuff.
> 
> thank you for reading ♡


End file.
